Sleeping Vongola
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Everyone knew the story of the Sleeping Beauty but what if they were wrong? What if it wasn't a sleeping princess but a sleeping prince? What if the one to wake the Sleeping Beauty was the Dragon? What if the said Prince Charming was the the Sleeping Beauty's older brother?


**Sleeping Vongola  
**

~Everyone knew the story of the Sleeping Beauty but what if they were wrong? What if it wasn't a sleeping princess but a sleeping prince? What if the one to wake the Sleeping Beauty was the Dragon? What if the said Prince Charming was the the Sleeping Beauty's older brother?~

Tsuna wanted to yell at his over-protective father. He was at least able to get a break from his mother but his father was just annoying the heck of him with all of the protective measure and hundred bodyguards. So what if some evil witch cast some spell on him when he was a baby? It didn't mean he would be in trouble for the rest of his life!

They had already burned down all the cause of his death or eternal sleep and he was not a princess like the evil witch or wizard thought he was so the curse shouldn't have worked in the first place. The curse was even far fetched!

He meant, he was a prince, not some freaking princess and the Prince Charming who was supposed to kissed him was his older brother for Kami's sake! How ridiculous could it get?!

Yes, he had found out about the curse since people around the palace were always gossiping like no tomorrow. His father should really talk to his people because they surely were not that controllable as his father thought.

One time, some even dared to kidnap him to get his father out of the throne. Good thing, Natsu, his brother, saved him because it was scary as hell. Now, that he thought of it, Natsu was always helping him in any way possible and he was always like a gentleman, too.

'Don't tell me that Natsu is really going with the whole "Prince Charming" thing?! Ridiculous! He's smart and strong so I should be wrong...,' Tsuna thought, reassuring himself for he didn't want to think of his brother as something like that. It was wrong, wasn't it? 'I hope... That I'm wrong. Because I...'

A healthy blush came to his face unconsciously and he shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind for the sake of his sanity. He coughed, not liking how there had seemed to be an awkward atmosphere before him. It was scary thought. If he and Natsu would end up together...somehow, at the back of his mind, he was up for it and it was scaring him!

A part of him like his brother as in like "like"! Was he some sicko?!

However, as much as he hated to admit it, he really did touch a pointed needle, which he found in his room at the end of his birthday celebration and fell into a deep sleep. The wizard, who cursed him and was named Reborn, came back and kidnapped him, bringing him to a dark castle surrounded by a big white dragon as he slept peacefully.

He didn't think he should worry since it was said in the curse that a kissed from his Prince and he would eventually wake up. Sure, it was his brother but at least he would be okay, right? He never did once thought that Natsu might not be the one who woke him up with a kiss.

Luckily the Great Good Wizard Reborn was going to make him think otherwise. Note the sarcasm.

.oxo.

When Tsuna's parents found out about what happened to Tsuna, they were quick to sent Natsu in an adventure to save his sleeping brother.

Natsu was thrilled at the prospect of traveling but he was also determined to save his brother from the deep sleep. He had arrived at the castle and was caution of the said dragon that watched over the castle though fortunately for him, there seemed to be no dragon at sight. He continued on and moved to where Tsuna was sleeping.

A blush went to Natsu's face as he saw how cute and innocent Tsuna looked sleeping peacefully like there was no hard that would fall on him. He smiled softly and caressed his younger brother's cheek. He closed his eyes and gently put his lips on the other.

After some time when he didn't feel anyone responding, he moved away and stared in confusion as to why Tsuna was still in deep slumber. "Why didn't it work?" he asked sadly, thinking that he might not really be his brother's Prince Charming. "I did kiss him, right?"

"Maybe you're just a bad kisser," a mocking voice came from his back and the brunet looked at who had said that. It was a white-haired man who wore an arrogant smirk. Natsu could already feel annoyance at his head and his orange eyes narrowed at what the unknown man said.

He sneered angrily due to the sudden appearance and insult, "Who are you?!"

"I'm the Dragon that's supposed to be guarding the castle," the other kept the smirk on his mouth and before the brunet could comment about not looking like a dragon. "I can transform into a human so I'm in this form. My name's Byakuran. It's nice to meet you, prince-chan~!"

Natsu immediately drew his sword at the older male and moved in front of his sleeping sibling protectively. Byakuran glanced with interest and whistled in appreciation when his violet eyes caught sight of the smaller brunet, "What a cute sleeping prince! I can see why someone will like to kiss him~"

"Don't even dare kiss him or look at him like that, bastard!"

The dragon-man blinked, considering the idea now, "Mm, maybe I should... I wonder how he tastes like..."

It happened so fast.

Byakuran quickly dived to the youngest male and kissed him spat in front of the boy's brother, who was too slow to react and was paling and burning in anger and jealousy...and then, Tsuna's eyes opened and blinked.

He screamed bloody murder at the sight of an unknown kissing him and pushed the other away harshly, "HIEEE!"

"Who are you? Why are you kissing? What are you doing here? How did you wake me up?!"

Merely fixing his clothes, the albino licked his lips and stood up, tasting his favorite sweet marshmallow which was the favor of the previously sleeping brunet. "Well, he sure tastes sweet~ I could get addicted to it~!" he said happily, not bothered by the twin glares he received from the Sawada Brothers. He looked at the more feminine boy.

"I've decided! I'll marry you~!"

"HUH?!"

"HIIEEEE!?"

And so, Byakuran the Dragon and Tsuna the Sleeping Prince got married.

...not really. No one was happy with that, except for the Great Wizard Reborn and Natsu the Prince Charming was the one person, who could challenge the older male into a fight and could promise a win. Though, the record were still all ties and draws. The two were equally matched it was not funny.

Tsuna was just swearing that his life was more blissful when he was sleeping. It was like the so-called "kiss" which woke him up was the real curse. Seriously, he was losing his mind. He wanted it all to stop that he was betting on just making Natsu and Byakuran marry each other.

"Goddammit! Just freaking get married to each other and leave me be!"

.oxo.

"...and they live in an insanely chaotic ever after. The end," Reborn told his version of the Sleeping Beauty to the tied up Tsuna and flipped a page in his so-called "Fairy Tale Book", smirking at the truly traumatized face of his student. "Now, let's go with Vongorella."

"NOOO! No more!" Tsuna pleaded out, not wanting to hear anymore of the fairy tales Reborn was sprouting. "I don't want to hear any more stories and they're not even fairy tales! Who in the world published something like that in a children's book department?! There's incest, boy's love and even curses for Kami's sake! That's corrupting the children!"

"Once a upon a time, there lived a boy named Tsuna," the baby ignored the wailing brunet.

"And could you at least change the names?!" the brunet interrupted rudely and was going to regret it later when Reborn was done with him. "I don't want to have mental images about me going with males or being a main character in a princess book!"

"He was living with his evil..."

"REBORN!"

.oxo.

Black-chan: That's not so good. Oh, well, at least, I'm finished with this! Now, I got the idea of the pairing 1002772 from kitsunenari-chan. I asked her of rare pairings and I got 1002772. I seriously have no idea how I did but I'm going to write other stories! Which pairing should be the right one?


End file.
